Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carbon fiber reinforced plastic machining methods using a computer aided machining (CAM) program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carbon fiber reinforced plastic machining method using embedded software developed to be matched to carbon fiber reinforced plastic materials.
Description of the Related Art
Carbon fiber reinforced composite materials have advantages in that, compared to other types of fibers, the physical properties such as specific strength, specific elasticity, and heat resistance are excellent and it is possible to provide high elasticity complex. In present, carbon fiber reinforced composite materials are often used in an aviation industry because of the specific properties of the material, such as specific rigidity, corrosion resistance, abrasion resistance, and high strength. Furthermore, their use in many areas such as sports goods, machinery constructions, and automobiles is gradually increased.
Such carbon fiber reinforced composite materials have a problem in that the performances in a thickness direction are deteriorated due to lamination manufacturing processes, and thus delamination and the like occur.
In present, in order to machine a workpiece of a complex shape, five-axis machining technique using three linear feeding axes and two rotary feeding axes is used. Since five-axis processing is complicated in the machining tool attitude control, the machining is performed using computer aided machining (CAM) S/W.
In addition, in order for the part connection or the functions of the workpiece itself in the mold machining of general products, there are often cases where building a hole with a relatively larger depth compared to the diameter occur.
However, in the CAM S/W currently in use, there are only several types that support the functions of machining grooves formed perpendicularly to the surface of a workpiece. Therefore, when using the CAM S/W currently in use, trial and error is necessarily accompanied.
In the patent registration No. 10-1491049 (drilling tool control system and drilling tool control method using the control system), in order to solve such problems described above, a drilling tool control system and a drilling tool control method using the control system by which even an unskilled person can easily machine a hole having a certain angle with respect to a curved or a flat surface are described. However, in the present situation, the program which is capable of the CAM specialized in the stack structure, the machining target, and the machining process, as well as controlling the process is not yet developed.